The present invention relates to partition arrangements for open office spaces and the like, and in particular to a connection system for interconnecting freestanding portable panels in off-module positions where one panel is oriented at an angle to and abuts a face of another panel.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces and other similar settings are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, work stations, or work settings. The partition panels are extremely durable, and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Inc., the assignee of the present application.
The finishing or fitting-out of building spaces for offices, medical treatment facilities, and other similar environments has become a very important aspect of effective space planning and layout. Work patterns, technology, and business organizations are constantly evolving and changing. The building space users require products that facilitate change at lower costs. Space planning is no longer a static problem. Changing technology and changing work processes demand that a design and installation be able to support and anticipate change. However, often the existing partition systems are limited in their ability to be reconfigured, thus limiting the number and size of different office arrangements that can be constructed, and limiting the speed with which changes can be made.
Consequently, a fully integrated prefabricated furnishing system has been developed to finish or fit-out both new and existing open plan building spaces. One requirement of this integrated furnishing system is a freestanding portable partition system that has enhanced utility carrying capabilities while still facilitating quick and accurate reconfiguration. Concurrently, it is desired to provide a panel connection system having increased flexibility for interconnecting reconfigurable partition panels in office layouts. For example, a partition panel connection system is desired that allows use of standardized base partition panels and that facilitates accurate positioning of the partition panels, even where the dimensions of the office layouts are not multiples of the base partition panel width dimension. Additional functionality of the connection system is also desired, such as to permit removing a partition panel from attachment to another panel without having to disassemble both panels.
Thus, a wall construction solving the aforementioned problems and providing the aforementioned functionalities is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a partition system for subdividing building space includes a freestanding partition panel including a partition frame having front and rear faces and a removable cover panel covering a substantial area on the front face. The partition frame has horizontal and vertical frame members rigidly connected together. The vertical frame members have first outer surfaces defining a transverse narrow first dimension and the horizontal frame members have outer portions extending outward from the first outer surfaces to define a transverse wider second dimension. The outer portions have an off-module connector structure thereon adapted to support a furniture unit in any one of a plurality of off-module positions located between vertical side edges of the freestanding partition panel. The off-module connector structure is accessible from the front face when the cover panel is attached to and supported on the outer portion, and the first outer surfaces of the vertical frame members and outer portions of the horizontal frame members define at least one laterally open uninterrupted horizontal wireway that is covered by the cover panel when the cover panel is attached.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a method for subdividing building space, comprising steps of providing a freestanding partition panel including a partition frame having front and rear faces and a cover panel covering a substantial area on the front face. The partition frame has horizontal and vertical frame members rigidly connected together. The vertical frame members have first outer surfaces that define a transverse narrow first dimension. The horizontal frame members have outer portions that extend outward from the first outer surfaces to define a transverse wider second dimension. The outer portions have an off-module connector structure thereon adapted to support a furniture unit in any one of a plurality of off-module positions located between vertical side edges of the freestanding partition panel. The first outer surfaces of the vertical frame members and outer portions of the horizontal frame members define at least one laterally open uninterrupted horizontal wireway that is covered by the cover panel when the cover panel is attached.
The method includes steps of accessing the off-module connector structure from the front face when the cover panel is attached to and supported on the outer portion, and removing the cover panel, accessing the horizontal wireway, and then re-attaching the cover panel.
Yet another aspect of the present invention includes a method of connecting partition panels that comprise steps of providing a first partition panel including a partition frame having upper and lower horizontal frame members, at least one of which includes a horizontal row of horizontally spaced and aligned discrete site locators that include at least one discrete site locator positioned between vertical side edges of the partition frame. The discrete site locators are configured and adapted to locate an off-module-located second partition panel along the partition frame at any one of a number of known locations characteristically without the need to measure to accurately locate the second partition panel. The method includes steps of accurately locating the off-module-located second partition panel on the first partition panel relative to a selected one of the discrete site locators.